Speed Limit
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: What happens when John goes through hellish tasks to tell The one he longs for how he feels about him? *NOTE* This contains some spanish but i have added translations so you all can read it without struggle! enjoy! rated M for language!  :


_Oh what a ride,_

_I wanna make you mine,_

_Spending my time,_

_In the waiting line,_

_Oh what a ride, _

_I don't think you should lie,_

_And for every green light,_

_There's a warning sign._

Pacing back and forth in the small locker room John waited for the right time to ask about _him._

With a deep breath he forced himself to ask;

"Is he, you know, on _'_our_'_ side?" John asked nervously.

"Who? What in the hell are you talking about?" Randy replied confused.

"You know who, Randy."

"Know who?"

"HIM."

"Who's him? You're fucking irritating me with this nonsense!"

"Never mind.."

And with that, john exited the locker room that he had shared with his lover, Randy. Why was it so difficult to tell him who he was talking about? He had to tell someone that this special someone was always on his mind. But more importantly, how could Randy not know who he was speaking of? It was obvious that john had eyes for this person. Hell, everyone knew this except for Randy. He could be so blind at times.

John walked down the hallway wondering what to do. He wanted to go back to explain to Randy what he was trying to tell him, but then again that wouldn't go over too well with his over protective partner. He eventually stopped his panicking and spotted Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne.

"Hey guys!" John called out to the tag team champions.

"What's up Man?" Kofi said as he approached John.

"Have you seen Luis?" John asked.

"Luis?" Evan scrunched his nose in question.

"You know, Sin Cara?" said John.

"Oh yeah, we saw him no more than five minutes ago by wardrobe. He was asking the seamstress to patch up a rip in his tights or something." Kofi replied with Evan nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys. Congrats on your win with the tag titles!" John waved as he walked away in a hurry.

After roaming around lost and recognizing he had read the directory to the wardrobe department wrong, John finally made it to his desired destination.

"_Okay, here I am and there he is. Right over there. I've gotta tell him how I feel. I'm so nervous. But he deserves to know and I can't keep carrying this little secret around before it becomes a HUGE secret. I'll just do this and get it over with.." _ John thought to himself anxiously.

He tried to move himself over there. He couldn't do it. His feet felt that they were frozen to the ground and his heart beat shot through the roof. His palms were sweaty and his face was as red as a freshly steamed lobster. How could it seem so easy, but so hard at the same time?

"Just get over there and say something! You'll never know what will happen until you get over there and find out!" Said Alicia fox. She smiled and pushed John forward. She was always there giving him advice and trying to help him out. She walked away and john gave her a silent thank you. Then he slowly made his way over to him, lightly tapped him on the shoulder and that's how it all started.

"Perdón, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" (Excuse me, Can i talk to you?) John asked sheepishly. Thank god those spanish clases he had taken through junoir high, high school, and college are finally paying off.

"Seguro!" (Sure!) Sin said happily.

"He estado queriendo decirte algo por un tiempo ahora, y sólo quiero que sepas que yo realmente, realmente como usted y como yo siempre estoy pensando en ti. Yo sé que estoy con Randy y todos, pero hay algo especial en ti que me llama la atención. Espero no hacer cosas raras entre nosotros, y aunque no me gusta de esa manera espero que todavía podemos ser amigos, Luis." (I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile now, and I just want you to know that I really, really like you and I'm always thinking about you. I know I'm with Randy and all but there's something special about you that catches my eye. I hope i didn't make things weird between us, and even if you don't like me that way i hope we can still be friends, Luis.) said John, cringing as he waited for a reaction.

Sin pulled off the shimmering blue and gold mask with a shocked expression. It was worse than what john had thought.

"Luis? No, soy jorge y el otro sin cara!" (Luis? No, I'm the other sin cara!" Jorge exclaimed.

John was more than embarrassed now. He was super, ultra, to the extremes embarrassed. How was he to know which Sin Cara was real and which was the impostor?

"¡Mierda! Lo siento mucho! Yo te dejo en paz!" (Shit! I'm so sorry! I'll leave you alone!) John said. He felt awful. Today just wasn't his day. He left wardrobe and headed back to his locker room. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't find Luis. He was Randy's lover and no one else's.

"Hey bro! I got somethin' for you!" said the voice of Zack Ryder.

"Oh? What is it?" John said. Trying to hide his shame with interest.

"It's a letter from Luis, he wanted me to give it to you, but don't open it until you are alone. I gotta go, and don't forget, Take care and spike your hair!" Zack said.

_That guy can be so odd at times. _John thought. He walked to the locker room, got his bags, and left to the hotel to take a long, well deserved nap. He stopped at a red light then he read the letter Zack had given him. It read;

_Dear John,_

_In this letter, I prepared a set of tasks for you to complete. If you complete them, you will find a great prize at the end. You'll love it! Ready… Set….. GO!_

_Task#1 Drive as far as you can north, until you can go no further. Do not take any freeways._

_You're like a speed limit,_

_Like a bump in the road,_

_Like the five o'clock traffic on the highway,_

_Like a speed limit,_

_Like a bump in the road_

_Like the five o'clock traffic on a Friday_

"What The hell?" John said out loud. He could have just ignored this little game and taken his nap instead, but his gut told him otherwise, he felt that he needed to take on this challenge no matter how tired he was.

Hours went by, the weather changed dramatically, and this task was becoming pretty ridiculous. Before john considered turning around, he stopped at large wire fence with a sign on it that said "CLOSED" with a dirty looking lake behind it. John squinted and saw a note taped to the sign. He got out of his car, into the harsh rain. He carefully pulled off the note and rushed back into the car. The note said "_John, call 800-987-2415 for task #2" _He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello!" said a recording of a woman's voice. "Please hold, we will have a representative with you shortly!" the voice cut off and cheesy jazz music began to play.

John began to back up but the car just jerked backwards. He tried again and all that happened was mud flew on the windshield and he heard a bunch of squeaking and grinding. He got out and looked around. He was stuck in mud. He tried pushing and kicking away mud but it was no use.. He waited on the phone some more for someone to pick up on the other line. He had been waiting for 45 minutes. The cell phone fell from between his shoulder and his ear into a puddle below and shut off.

"Fucking great!" he shouted. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no services, or anyone around to help him. The only option was to stay in the car until the rain stops or just walk down to the nearest gas station to get help.

Hopelessly, john got back into the car and turned on the radio and his heater on low. It was getting kind of cold and he was very tired. He pulled out his phone to see if maybe he could fix it. He took out the battery and let it set to dry, but nothing happened. _Guess that was a waste of two hundred and thirty dollars. _He thought to himself.

Waking up, John noticed that not only had he fallen asleep, but the car stopped running too. _Fuck, I must have run out of gas._ He thought. From here he had no other option other than to go find help somewhere. He got popped the trunk, got out of the car, grabbed his bags and left to find somewhere that could help him out.

Walking through the pouring rain, john started to get pissed off. He began to question why he had fallen into this stupid trap in the first place. Maybe Luis did this to embarrass him, but why? He had never done anything to him. He only needed a few second to tell him how he felt and then to move on with the rest of his life. _No, _John thought. _I NEED to complete this. I don't give up. Maybe the prize at the end is well worth it. Like Alicia said, I'll never know unless if I get over there and find out! _

After thinking things over, a rusty pick-up truck pulled up next to john and inside there was an older woman, maybe on her mid-fifties, she asked "Do you need a ride?" without giving it any thought, John climbed into the truck. "thank you" he said in full appreciation. The two drove in silence for quite some time until the lady asked "what happened? How did you get all the way out here? And by the way, my name is Janice." "You see," John explained. "I'm looking for where my uh, friend is staying and I got lost, then my car broke down, so I decided to walk until I found help." "Luckily I found _you_ just in time!" Janice chuckled.

"Here will be just fine, Janice. Thank you for the ride, can I at least pay you for helping me?" John handed the woman a hundred dollar bill. "No, that's okay. I helped you because it was the nice thing to do, you keep your money." She smiled. John grabbed his bags and got out of the truck. Janice drove away and waved to John as she drove away. The weather was sunny and clear. He couldn't be any more relieved. John pulled out the letter and read;

_Task #3 take the number 57 bus all the way to 4300 south, _

_And go inside the first store you see._

"That's fucking weird" John said out loud. He tucked the letter into his back pocket and sat on the bench while he waited for the bus. "Excuse me," John turned around and saw a girl, about 11 years old, with long red braids, and lots of freckles. "Can I help you?" John asked. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could have your autograph" the girl blushed. "Okay girly, what's your name?" "Kendra" she smiled. John signed the photo and handed it back. "Thanks!" the little girl said. She handed John a five dollar bill and skipped off. "Wait, kid, I don't need-" he looked around and the girl was nowhere to be seen.

_I'm nowhere I wanna go, but the road seems to be curvy_

_Speed up, slow down, get away, come around_

_No stopping, no turning_

_I'm sick of all my CDs and my windshield's getting blurry,_

_I don't know where we'll end up, but this journey gets me down._

The bus arrived and John paid his fare and took a seat. He told the driver he had to get off at 4300 south. The driver nodded and pulled over to another bus stop. John thanked the driver and looked around for a store. He spotted it and went inside. The store was some sort of cheap, dusty convenience store. He pulled out the letter again for further instruction;

_Task #4 look to your left, see those? Buy ONE bag of those barbecue flavored potato chips. Don't eat them though. Use the five dollar bill you just received to purchase them._

_This guy is seriously on a trip, why in the hell does he need me to buy a bag of potato chips? I don't need them! _John stopped thinking and paid for the damn chips. The total was $5.00 even. John didn't get why he just bought a five dollar bag of junk food. John walked into the store's parking lot when he started to recognize the familiar area. He was down the street from the arena! Where he was all before this shit happened! John was steaming mad now. Why in the hell did Luis just send him around in a giant circle of hell? Did he hate him? Did he want to get back at him for something? John didn't care, he just wanted to rip the guy's head off. Then maybe a nice 12 hour nap afterwards.

Walking out of the store parking lot, John headed back to the arena. While he was walking, a taxi cab pulled up next to him and the driver asked. "sir, are you John Cena?" john nodded his head. "Get in the car son, I have been asked to take you to the Marriott hotel, don't worry about the pay, that's been taken care of. John didn't argue, he got in the taxi and headed to the hotel.

The cab stopped and the driver told him to ask to check into room #51 john nodded and thanked the driver. He walked inside and to the check-in counter. "room 51?" the man behind the desk asked. "Yes please" john smiled. The man handed john the key and he went to the elevator. "Maybe I can get some sleep" John said out loud. The elevator doors opened. He wandered down the long hall searing for his room until he found room #51. He slid the key card and then he opened the door. He had never been so excited to see a bed in his life. He tossed his bags down and headed to the bed.

_Speed up, get ahead, no passing on red_

_Show me the finger, baby_

_Blind spot, too hot, freeway's like a parking lot_

_Please stop driving me crazy_

_Hate me, break me, rolling 'round with his lights on_

_This is about to get hazy_

_Feels like time is passing me by, while I am standing still_

_Oh, what a ride_

_I wanna make you mine_

_Spending my time in the waiting line_

_Oh, what a ride_

_I don't think you should lie_

_And for every green light there's a warning sign_

"You made it!" he heard a voice say.

"Who the hell is in here?" John Panicked.

Then he saw Luis walk out of the bathroom. "You. You set all this shit up! Why?" John shouted.

"Before you bite my head off," said Luis. "let me explain. Oh and thank you for my potato chips!" Luis smiled and removed the potato chip bag from John's hand. "You better fucking explain!" John snapped.

"First off, don't be bitter, you would have been here a lot faster _if _you had stayed on the line when your car was stuck instead of getting all impatient. You got all fussy and then you dropped your phone a puddle. Karma! And secondly, this whole thing was a test to see how dedicated you were to find me. I guess you proved me wrong." Luis said.

"What do you mean 'I proved you wrong'?" John asked "Everyone always says you never give up." Luis said. "so I wanted to see for myself."

" Okay… Well where is my prize then? Why in the hell did you make me pay five damn dollars for a small ass bag of chips? In case if you haven't noticed, that's EXPENSIVE for something that's probably old and stale anyway. And why couldn't you get up and get your own damn chips? I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you but maybe that was a mistake! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go check into my own room and go to sleep!" John exclaimed.

"One question at a time, Johnny." Luis chuckled. "I didn't want to buy them myself because I didn't feel like getting up."

"But there's a vending machine down the hall! You remind me of my own boyfriend.." John glared.

"Details, John, details. So you really are with Randy then. Are you straying? " Luis said calmly.

"No! I am not straying! I just happen to have feelings for you, unfortunately. And where is my prize?"

"Right in front of you!" Luis smiled brightly.

John sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "when you said I would receive a prize I thought you meant something…"

"Better?" Luis completed John's sentence. "I guess I deserved that."

"No! that's not what I meant!" John said. He moved closer to Luis and rested his hands on his shoulders. "When you said I was going to get a prize, I thought you meant something, well, Bigger."

Luis jumped up and escaped John's grip. "DON'T make fun of my size! I may not be big like you but I'll bet you anything I can kick your ass!"

John couldn't help but chuckle. Luis was cute when he got defensive. "You're a feisty one, Sin Cara" John cooed in Luis' ear.

Luis softly smiled. "Sorry, I know. I get that a lot."

The two sat back down when asked "So everyone was in on this? Zack, Evan, Alicia, Kofi, and Jorge? The little red headed girl? Janice?" "No, just Zack, Janice, and the girl, Kendra were the only ones. What happened between you and Jorge was your mistake. I think you should be able to tell the difference between the two of us. Jorge is taller, and more built than I am. "Luis laughed.

"Yeah I guess so, I was just caught up in telling you that I really like you that I didn't pay attention." John said quietly.

Luis ran his fingers through his blonde Mohawk. "You actually mean it? That's the nicest thing anyone had said to me in a while."

"I wouldn't say anything I don't mean" John said surely.

John grabbled Luis' hand held it tightly. "Even if I'm with Randy, I think it's oaky to make some changes" John kisses Luis's cheek and watched him blush. After all he went through today, he definitely did get a great prize, and he did in fact love it.

THE END


End file.
